


Trust

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug and Aspik work together.





	Trust

While Adrien was used to the feeling of transformation and being transformed, he couldn’t deny that this form was distinctly different. He wasn’t sure if it was his lack of tail and ears, or maybe the vibrancy of the suit compared to what he was used to. It could even be Plagg’s green eyes glaring daggers at him from his hidden corner of the room. Regardless, his lack of comfort was not feigned as Ladybug searched his face for _something_.

Her eyes, so vibrant and clear, settled on his own and she sighed, “You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to, I just need you to have _some_ sort of defense against her, I-”

Aspik placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, smiling encouragingly, “I would love to fight by your side Lovebug, I’ll follow your lead.”

Ladybug drew in a deep breath and returned his smile, though her eyes were a bit watery, “Right, okay, so we need a plan.” A pause as he waited for her to elaborate and her panic to start settling back in, “Any idea what charm means?”

“Aspik’s special power is Mesmer.” Master Fu stepped towards the pair, a smile tugging on his lips, “It allows him to demand his opponents undivided focus.”

“Okay”, Ladybug nodded, “So, you would just say-”

“I’ve got it Lovebug”, he winked at her and she flushed, “I’ve seen you enough times to know a general idea.” Which was true, he loved watching footage of her on the Ladyblog, but the fact that he actually _was_ a superhero who’d done this before was definitely why he was so confident. She nodded, smile shaky, but they were off.

Finding Tale Spinnerette wasn’t going to be difficult, she’d left a trail of spider’s silk in her wake with both intricate patterns and civilians cocooned and plastered to the buildings. It was disconcerting to not be able to vault himself to the rooftops and he felt a little exposed without his baton in general. Once Ladybug swung both of them up though and he got sprinting he was taken aback by how _powerful_ he felt. It made sense he supposed, snakes were just one giant muscle.

The trail led to a giant web covering all of the Eiffel Tower with a funnel of the sticky substance in the center like a vortex. The two heroes scarcely made it to the Champs de Mars before Tale Spinnerette skittered down from her funnel, a silk swaddled figure in her grasp. “Looks like you are too late Ladybug. Now, hand over your Miraculous, and I’ll release Adrien.” She turned to level Aspik with what should have been an alluring smile but was instead a horrifying twist of mandibles and fangs. “You should join me while you still can. Before _she_ can hurt you.”

“I think I’ll take my chances with this bug”, Aspik jerked his thumb to Ladybug with a smirk.

“Your funeral”, Tale Spinnerette shrugged, before tossing the cocoon back into her web and launching herself at the pair.

Aspik made to parry, but where Chat Noir’s baton would have connected, Aspik’s harp came up just short, fumbling his defense and allowing him to be pinned to the ground. Tale Spinnerette was even more grotesque at this range, a viscous substance that he couldn’t prove wasn’t saliva dripping from her hissing mouth and her eight eyes burning into him. He just barely dodged her fangs as she lunged at his face, getting concrete instead. Ladybug lassoed Tale Spinnerette with her yo-yo but was unable to dislodge her from her perch on Aspik. 

“No need to get jealous Ladybug, I’m just wrapping this snack up for later. You’re the main course!”

Aspik could barely hear Ladybug struggling over the frenzied rush of blood in his ears. In a move that Chat Noir would not have been able to pull off, he squeezed his legs between himself and the Akuma and shoved her away with a strength he was not accustomed to. Tale Spinerette went flying but pulled Ladybug with her, the two hitting the base of the Eiffel Tower with a sickening thud. 

Ladybug stood up shakily but was yanked back down. Tale Spinnerette reeled Ladybug towards her with the yo-yo which was still wrapped around the Akuma. Aspik dashed to them, heart pounding dread and adrenaline through his veins as he strummed his harp and shouted, “Mesmer!”

He wasn’t sure what to expect -this form was already so different from what he was used to- but he did not anticipate his suit to start shimmering glossy yellows and greens over his scales, or for his body to start shimmying of its own accord. Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, but Tale Spinnerette snapped her attention to him, only for her eyes to glaze over the same color as his suit. He could see his own involuntary movements reflected in her eyes as she went slack. His scales continued to flash green and yellow in a captivating pattern that matched the rhythm of his sultry dance.

Ladybug stood, her legs wobbly, “Did you see where the Akuma went?”

Aspik who was still unable to stop his movements replied, “In her armband”. 

Ladybug tripped over to the sedated Akuma warily but was able to snap the bracelet without difficulty. As soon as she did Aspik halted his dancing and Tale Spinnerette reverted back to Lila who slumped over comatose. With the fight over and his anxiety subsiding, Aspik was left with a sense of giddiness. He darted to Ladybug as she purified the butterfly, lifting her up and spinning her as soon as she was done. “We did it!”

She giggled, holding on to him and making him beam at her. “We did it”, she agreed, her gaze tender. “But you’ve got to put me down so I can use Miraculous Ladybug and fix all of this”, she gestured at the webbing still coating the Champ de Mars.

“If you say so Lovebug.” He set her gently on the ground, holding her steady when her balance faltered.

She smiled up at him, grateful, and threw the bracelet up in the air shouting, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The swarm of insects dissolved all evidence of webbing, releasing all the cocooned citizens, and rousing Lila from her unconscious state. 

She looked around blearily, her face contorting in rage as she focused on Ladybug and Aspik. “You ruin _everything_!” She tried to stand, but failed, falling back on her butt. Ladybug reached down to offer a hand, but Lila slapped it away, snarling, “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Ladybug recoiled, taking a step back. 

“Hey,” Aspik touched her shoulder, smiling gently to her, “It's okay. You did the right thing.” She bit her lip but nodded, her eyes resolute. 

“You’re right, let’s go before your time runs out.” She wrapped an arm around him and swung them to safety, away from the prying eyes of the civilians now milling about. They landed on a rooftop a few blocks away, the moon barely a sliver above them. Aspik was reluctant to detangle, but his Miraculous was beeping, so he pulled away muttering, “Fang’s in.”

His transformation dropped, leaving a flushed Adrien and an exhausted Sass. “Hey”, he breathed with a timid wave.

“Hey yourself”, she sighed, pulling him in for a short but firm kiss. She pulled away, leaving him blushing with a silly grin on his face. “You were amazing, I knew I could trust you.”

“Of course, Lovebug.” Adrien grabbed both of her hands, pressing the bangle into one palm and tangling their fingers with the other. “Now, what do you say we try and catch the second showing?” 

She squeezed his hand, flushing, “That sounds really great, Just let me recharge for a minute.”

“And perhaps we could get me an egg or two?” Sass weaved between them, nuzzling Adrien. “I think I've earned it.


End file.
